<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Meant for Me by NoraMutaoFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750820">Not Meant for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost'>NoraMutaoFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Son and Tyla are attempting to insure that Lian (Red Sons infant sister) survives long enough to be rescued. Meanwhile Wukong and Yomi are trying to get along after Yomi was pulled away from her sisters quite suddenly. Raya and Jin's relationship is put to the test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raya/Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not Meant for Me</p>
<p>Chapter 1<br/>
Alone</p>
<p>    Snow fell around them as they walked. Tyla promised to walk Raya to the flower shop. Jin, the shop owner's son noticed how much their attitude changed after what had happened. Raya’s tail was held low, and she only gave short answers. Even a flower crown dropped on her head wasn’t working to make her smile. </p>
<p>    It was much too quiet, no low giggling, no chittering, no helping wash the dishes. Even Pigsy had begun to miss the little monkey. He sighed and looked up at Tyla who stared into the pot of noodles. Luckily she hadn’t burned any, but the way she looked at the noodles she’d rather be them then herself. </p>
<p>    MK looked up from his bowl of noodles and at Tyla who shook her head again. </p>
<p>“Alright thats it, you need to go talk to your dad.” MK said, putting his empty bowl of noodles in the sink and pointed to Tyla. </p>
<p>“That's easier said than done. Changing Wukongs mind is as hard as metal.” Tang looked up from eating his noodles in front of the small stove. He hated the cold so much, but he did like his noodles. </p>
<p>“I see...then you haven’t tried...puppy dog eyes.” Mei giggled, only to look away from the forlorn looking Tyla who turned off the stove and pulled off the apron. </p>
<p>“I’m not off till tomorrow…” She told them before taking up the broom and then started to sweep the floor. </p>
<p>“Why would Wukong do such a thing though?” Tang asked, Tyla shook her head and sighed. </p>
<p>“You don’t think that spider got hold of him do you?” MK asked looking around at the others. They all turned to look at him. MK shrugged and pointed toward the door. Just as soon as the door opened causing MK’s explanation to get caught in his throat. Red Son stood there panting next to the heater. </p>
<p>“You gotta help me. It's bad, it's the worst. I have no idea what to do.” Tyla looked slightly baffled not only at Red Son’s behavior, but also what he was wearing. The guy never got cold, so what was up with the tick jacket, and standing in front of the heater. </p>
<p>“Red...you okay kid?” Pigsy slowly walked toward him. He took a step back and looked at Tyla. “Uh you got...more experience with this then me.” </p>
<p>Tyla slowly walked over to Red Son and leaned over placing one hand on his shoulder to at least tell him she was there while she looked. At first she thought he might be injured. It would have been wiser for Tang to handle this. Why would Tyla be a better ch...curled up to Red Son’s chest was a very tiny bundle which was Red Son's original jacket. The small tuft of black hair could be seen under a small purple hat with the Demon Bull Kings symbol on it. </p>
<p>“Red...is that a...baby?” Tyla asked looking up into the bright red eyes. A soft blush came to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Well yeah, I mean what did anyone expect to happen once father and mother were reunited after such a long time. Of course they would have more.” He placed the baby down on the table and cleared his throat. “This is my little sister. Lian...but I’ve been asked to look after her while mom recovers and I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never cared for a child before and well you have.” </p>
<p>“Oh...oh…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not Meant For Me</p><p>Chapter 2<br/>Lian</p><p>    “So your moms not a bull, but your dad is, and thats why you don’t have horns?” Tyla asked sitting on the other side of the counter mopping the floor. Red Son shook his head as he sippined the tea. </p><p>“Yeah, you know I was hoping mine would have been as impressive as fathers, but I took after my mother.” He said setting the cup down and looked down at his sister who was beginning to stir. “Uh oh...what do I do?” He watched her once peaceful face get agitated. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry, she’s just hungry. When they’re that young they want four things. Change, diaper, cuddles, and sleep.” Tyla said looking up as the door opened. Raya walked in slightly downcast still. Today it would seem Jin came with her, he looked worried. </p><p>“Raya come look, Reds got a sister.” Raya looked up almost pleased with this information. She slowly looked over Red Sons shoulder and smiled. </p><p>“Daww she’s so cute! But look at that…” Raya moved the cap out of the way. Two very distinct horns bumps were visible. “Dawww she’ll have horns. Thats okay though, you’ll look so cute with small horns.” </p><p>“Why are horns so popular?” Red Son spat. </p><p>“Oh don’t go throwing a fit Red, youre cute too.” Red Son blushed hearing Tyla as she pulled the bag from the arm of the chair and placed the diaper and wipes at the top of the table. Luckily they were about to close so she could clean the table once they were done. “Alright, put her here.” Red Son did as she said and lay his sister down. </p><p>“You aren’t going to change her here are you?” </p><p>“Well of course, where else will I change her?” Tyla wasn’t aware at first, but then the standoffishness of Red Son told her he had never changed one before and he didn’t too much like the idea of seeing her like that. Tyla smiled and nodded her head. </p><p>“Its alright Red Son I know you don’t want to, but if we don’t it could be harmful to her. You’re just cleaning her off, and putting another diaper on. Its what needs to be done. Luckily you won’t have to do it forever. Just long enough for your mom to get better. I can imagine giving birth is stressful, and tiresome.” </p><p>Red ran his fingers over his face. </p><p>“Fine...but I’m...can I watch you...first. I’ve never...never done this before.” Raya smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Alright stand here and…” </p><p>Raya was always so much better with changing diapers then she was. Yomi always wiggled away from her. </p><p>Tyla slowly walked toward the door and looked over her shoulder. She didn’t want to be followed. </p><p>Changing into her falcon form she flew toward flower fruit mountain. It and the cloud were almost the only two ways to get there, it was a horrible journey on foot. </p><p>She landed in front of the waterfall and walked inside. She spotted Yomi sitting down on the floor. Tossing stones into the cup lazily. No one to play with her, no one to talk to, boredom tended to breed trouble if a task wasn’t given to her. </p><p>“Yomi! Why aren’t you helping me with laundry?” Yomi jumped up and looked around, and the smile on her face looked as if it would split her face in two if that were possible. </p><p>“Tyla!” the young monkey threw her arms around her sisters shoulders and Tyla hugged her tightly. It wasn’t like she couldn’t come, but she didn’t want her job to get in the way. She wanted to be free enough to stay with Yomi for a little while. She missed Yomi, and Red Sons sister made that yearning worse. </p><p>“Tyla.” Wukong called from the temple. </p><p>“I finished work dad, I’m off tomorrow so I came to see you two. Plus...a bit of good news. DBK and his wife are going to be a little busy for a bit. They’ll have there hands full with a baby girl.” </p><p>“They can still do that? I mean they’re pretty old.” Wukong chuckled picking up Yomi and walked her inside. </p><p>“Well it would seem it put a bit of stress on dear mama. They have Red looking after her and he has no idea what he’s doing. So he brought her to us.” </p><p>“To you? Why?”</p><p>“I guess he’s under the impression that we do a good job with kids.” Tyla said, putting some chips on the table. Wukong laughed turning around looking at Tyla </p><p>“A good job? You couldn’t even keep Yomi safe. Its why I had to relocate her here.” Wukong realized his mistake as soon as he made it. The horrified look on her face told him everything. </p><p>Tyla was a proud monkey, and she was proud of the way Yomi turned out. She was a very loving, caring, curious, smart little girl. </p><p>“I’m nothing but a disgrace to you. Ever since I tried to pick up the staff and couldn’t do it, you stopped training me.” </p><p>“Tyla please…” </p><p>Yomi watched her sister close herself off emotionally. </p><p>“I was nothing but a horrible mistake that you wished you could get rid of...I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted. I’m not a boy, I can’t pick up the staff, and I can’t do the things that MK can.” Wukong tried to calm her down. He held up his hands trying to stop her from walking out. </p><p>“Tyla that's not true.” He tried. </p><p>“Of course it's true…” She heard someone walk through the waterfall. She turned around to see MK and Raya walk through. Tyla shook her head as she walked back to MK who pulled out his staff ready for more training. Tyla snatched the staff from him and tossed it with ease to Wukong who looked surprised that she picked it up. </p><p>“I lied.” She told them before she walked out of the waterfall. “I wanted you to love me for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not Meant For Me</p><p>Chapter 3<br/>Heart</p><p>    He felt bad, he felt really really bad. How did he not notice that she could pick up the staff? She was definitely smarter then he gave her credit for. Raya had called him back to tell him that Tyla hadn’t made it back home. Oh gods he wanted to kick himself. </p><p>He felt someone grab the cloth around his leg. At first he was going to shove it away, he wasn’t in the mood. But when he saw the golden orbs that were Yomi’s eyes looking out of the waterfall at the falling snow. He knew she was just as worried as he was. Yet no matter how much he worried, he knew he couldn’t do much with Yomi there. She was younger and his main priority. Tyla was so much older then she was. Besides if Tyla came back and found out that Yomi hadn’t been fed she would split his lip. She would regret it...but it wouldn’t stop her from doing it. </p><p>Yomi felt herself being picked up and deposited on his shoulder. </p><p>“No luck?” MK asked, putting a bowl of rice on the table. There was a bit of chicken, and a salad to go with it. </p><p>(0)</p><p>    Tyla had figured her father wanted nothing to do with her since she was a little girl. She was just so much more different from her sister. She wanted nothing to do with flower arrangements, she wasn’t too much into romance, even when males tried to put moves on her she wanted nothing to do with them. Actually it was very hard for her to have friends. When she first picked up the staff she was about 9 years. No one was around and nothing else happened. That was fine. She didn’t want anything to do with it, nor the responsibility behind it. I think that angered that gods because she had been approached by several of them in the past. Keeping it secret from her father. </p><p>Tyla sighed as she curled up in the nest of leaves, grass, and moss she had made to keep warm. These thoughts were old to her, she’s had them on her mind since then. What would Wukong have done if he had found out that she could pick up the staff. Would he have loved her more, would he have hugged her. Been relieved, happy, prideful? He was after all...Wukong. </p><p>But no, to Tyla she was just an embarrassment that would occasionally show up and annoy him. This was for the best, her leaving them, and never coming back. She wouldn’t be missed, she was just Tyla. Sun Tyla was a myth.</p><p>(0)</p><p>    “Wukong?” The Monkey King sat up from his bed and looked around. Yomi rolled off his chest and just curled back up and fell back asleep. She slept like a baby and hardly ever woke up. There was a soft giggle and Wukong looked up into the soft face of the Goddess of Mercy Guanyin. </p><p>“Goddess. What brings you here this cold evening?” He asked placing his blanket onto his sleeping daughter. </p><p>“It would seem your eldest is questioning her worth. She sleeps in a cave not too far away. I’m afraid that if she stays, she’ll freeze.” Guanyin told him. </p><p>“And thats my problem how?” Wukong almost laid back in bed only to hear a soft growl. That was unusual. Yomi never growled at him. Moreover she hardly ever woke up in the night. Well unless she was worried. </p><p>“She misses you. All you have to tell her is that she’s loved and you didn’t mean to say what you did. You are her father after all.” </p><p>“Pfft...yeah, she’s without a mother.” </p><p>“With or without m…” She stood up straight and turned to look at the waterfall where she had come in at. “She’s being attacked.” </p><p>“She can take care of herself.” Wukong waved at the entrance. </p><p>“Wukong if you do not go to her aid she will be destroyed.” The cave shook and shivered under the weight of the attack. </p><p>“Come out come out!” He knew that voice. </p><p>“Macaque…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!!Blood warning!!!</p><p>Not Meant For Me</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>Tail</p><p>Tyla growled, her teeth bared at Macaque. An excellent way to blow off some steam. Steam she had, after what happened between her father and her.</p><p>Macaque didn’t expect Tyla to fight so raw. He ran his fingers over his face and looked at his hand. If there was one thing Tyla knew it was how to fight half transformed in certain beasts.</p><p>“Can you not turn into the whole tiger? Pathetic.” If there was one thing Wukong taught his daughter, how not to throw all your aces on the table at one time. She wanted to toy with him, she wanted him to feel what her sister felt. Slow and unhinged agony.</p><p>“For all you know.”</p><p>He looked her over from head to toe. No shoes, black work pants, white shirt, and a messy apron. Had she only just got back from work when it started to snow.</p><p>“Tell me. Where is your father?” He asked. Tyla narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Whats wrong? Going to call my daddy and tell him I clawed your face?” Tyla’s grin was mocking him. He ran toward her. Much to Tyla’s disbelief he grabbed her face and slammed her against a rock. She wasn’t immortal like her father, that hurt a lot. Blood dripped from her nose, as she stood back up spitting the blood from her mouth.</p><p>“Oh...oh no...looks like you got something...just there.” He pointed to her chin.</p><p>“If you’re going to kill me just do it.” She growled at him and straightened up. “If not...go away.”</p><p>“He said you had no mother.” Macaque asked her. Tyla looked up from running her fingers over her face.</p><p>“Yeah, no mother. Looking to have some pound purries too?” Tyla giggled, it was a half giggle. Macaque chuckled, grabbing Tyla and looked her in the eyes. “You aren’t feeling so hot. Whats up with you and your dad?”</p><p>Tyla shook her head and sat on a rock.</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“Come on give. You're about to die anyways. Might as well spill.” He held up the staff and glared at her.</p><p>“I just...wish he loved me.” She shrugged her shoulders. Macaque’s eyes grew wide as he walked over and ran his fingers over her cheek.</p><p>“Oh that's harsh. I thought it was something stupid, like he took your toys away, or he said you couldn’t go to a concert like most teenagers. But...but that's kind of harsh.” He chuckled, nodding his head. “It really is a pity he doesn’t know what he has. I know you're powerful, and you can fight pretty well. Not to dumn either. You took me on and lived...fooled me too. Wow...what a blind monkey he is to be a fool to what he has. You know...how about you and I...we can run away together.” The horrified look on Tyla’s face caused him to growl. It was like he slapped her with a ten ton brick.</p><p>“Not li…” Macaque grabbed her throat and squeezed. Tyla’s claws ran along his chest cutting into the cloth, and his chest. Tyla did what she had to to get him to let her go. She felt the blood drip down her neck. His claws dug deeply.</p><p>“Careful girly...or else you might actually hurt…” Tyla grabbed his arm and kicked up hitting his chin and he fell backward and into the river down below the ridge.</p><p>She stumbled away from the side and started to walk back toward the monkey temple.</p><p>She saw movement, she knew that it was her father. She started to walk toward him. She felt like headed. He could help, it didn’t hurt that bad before. She felt some pressure, she looked down to see something black sticking out of her. The sudden fear filled look in her fathers eyes and he ran forward watching the Macaque shadow disappear before their eyes. The staff disappeared from Tyla’s chest. The shadow must have been left behind just in case he failed again.</p><p>Failure...was something Tyla knew a lot about.</p><p>The ringing was all she could hear.</p><p>"Tyla...Tyla?!" Wukong shook her, and didn't get a response.  "Give me that...cut it...put it into her mouth." It tasted sweet like...like a... "Come on Tyla eat it...do it for..."</p><p>For who...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not meant for me</p><p>Chapter 5<br/>Long hear after</p><p>    He had never seen her this pale before. She naturally had golden skin like he did. He watched Tang tip the small metal teapot spout into her mouth again. Talking softly to her as if she could hear him. He had hoped that she would have reversed course after eating the immortality peach. Tang had told him, ‘it is almost like she doesn’t want to wake up yet.’ as if something was keeping her asleep. </p><p>    Raya had watched from the temple. Getting in her father's or Tangs way might cause problems so she stayed there. Having called Jin to tell him that she wouldn’t be coming to work for a little while. When he asked why, she didn’t lie. Raya wasn’t too sure her father noticed that Jin was within the temple His arm around her as they both watched Tang and Wukong taking care of her weakened sister. This was a major blow. </p><p>Yomi sat in her dad's arms. She wasn’t sure who needed a cuddle more. Her or her dad. His fingers absentmindedly running along her back. MK leaned against him watching as well. The staff placed between them. Yomi had watched Tyla pick it up, and dropped it. Why? She could have been her fathers heir, but she…</p><p>“Yomi?” MK asked. Yomi looked up at him. “You okay? You were breathing fast.” </p><p>“Scared…” She was, just what else was Tyla hiding from them? Would she wake up?</p><p>“Here…” Tang held up the bowl of mushed up peaches. Yomi jumped up and ran over to take the bowl. Tang didn’t like the idea of using this method, but it seemed to have helped the wound close. He motioned for Wukong to help. “Lets change her bandages.” Wukong helped her up. The mark across her chest was a sore reminder that she was horribly injured when he should have been helping her. He looked up at Tang as he kept unwrapping the bandages. </p><p>“Blaming yourself isn’t going to fix anything, and especially right now when Macaque is out there right now. We both know he’s planning something. He’s going to try to kill the other two. Maybe you should go after him. </p><p>They both heard a wolf howl close by. Wukong looked over his shoulder at the middle child running through and out of the waterfall. </p><p>“Dad!” Raya called out. Wukong walked out of the waterfall at the entire wolf clan standing there. The leader, Jin’s father Ru Koji stood there in front of hundreds of wolves. </p><p>“Macaque has been spotted along the ridge.” Ru told him. Di, his wife was more wolf than human and stood just behind him. Jin’s two brothers stood not too far off looking down the other side of the waterfall.</p><p>“Hel said he’s not alone, he’s got someone with him.” A female wolf jumped up and nuzzled him as she went by. </p><p>“Why are you all here?” Raya cleared her throat and pointed to her boyfriend. </p><p>“Jin’s the uh...heir to the wolf clan. He wanted to help, especially since he uh. Asked me to marry him, and I said...yes.” Wukong’s tail poofed as he looked at the wolf and then walked back into the temple. </p><p>“Wolf clan owns a flower shop…” He said to no one in particular. </p><p>“We don’t just own a flower shop, we grow herbs for cooking, and medical purposes.” Jin followed. </p><p>“He has a lot of them, Monkey. He’s been bringing Tyla teas to help with the pain. Willow I think he said.” Wukong’s tail unpuffed and he looked around at Jin. He couldn’t say no to this. They’ve known one another for quite some time. He looked down at Tang and then Tyla. </p><p>“Fine...under one condition.” Jin stood at attention. </p><p>“Anything.” Jin smiled almost as much as a happy puppy.</p><p>“Any children you two have...is well guarded.” </p><p>“I mean dad...have you seen how many wolves there are?” </p><p>“Numbers mean nothing. Your offspring will be my heir as well. Your sister doesn’t care for the idea of love.” Well that was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not Meant for Me</p><p>Chapter 6<br/>Wolf Clan</p><p>    Tyla could hear Tang talking, his voice was very soothing, but not the voice she wanted to hear. There was a barrier in her mind that just wouldn’t allow her to walk through it, but she sat there within her mind and heard everything he said. Sometimes she felt Her sisters tiny fingers around her hand. Tang never shooed her away, he was a very nice man. Very patient, and honestly...annoyingly smart. He would almost be cute if it weren’t for that. </p><p>    She knew it was night outside, she could hear the crickets and Yomi lay along her leg. Her back hurt like hell, and so did her chest. She couldn’t remember why, just what happened? </p><p>“You know he’s scared right?” Tyla heard a voice in her head. Just who was this woman? She was just beyond the barrier, Tyla lay against the wall and sighed. </p><p>“Lady I have no idea who you are.” </p><p>“I am the goddess of mercy.” Ah okay that made sense. </p><p>“Ah yes, the goddess of mercy, so you stuffed me in here huh?” Tyla asked, feeling a hand inclose around hers. She looked at her hand glowing a soft gold. </p><p>“He loves you, you know. He’s waiting out there for you. You however...put up these barriers and refuse to leave.” Guanyin’s voice echoed within the room. But then again Tyla figured it echoed out there too. She wasn’t sure if that were true, but her mind said it probably would. </p><p>“Why should I leave? Its not like I have anyone waiting out there for me.” Tyla growled and plopped back down on the ground. </p><p>“Stubborn.” At first Tyla thought it was the goddess who said this. But it was someone outside the mind. </p><p>“Remind you of someone?” Tang asked, looking up at Wukong. He scoffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“I wish she did have a mother. This would have been so much easier. Doing this alone is...hard.” </p><p>“Alone? Since when? You're not the only one here that's afraid she won’t wake up.” </p><p>“You aren’t her father.” Okay that stung, but it was true. Tang stood up and got in Monkeys face. </p><p>“No I’m not, but I’m your brother, me, Pigsy, Sandy, Mei.” We’re all your siblings and you can’t just push us away like you did before. We’re here to help you Monkey.” Tang told him. Wukong sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“You can’t fight demons, Tang.” Wukong ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his crown down and sighed. </p><p>“No I can’t, I’m no fighter. But you know just as well as I do that I would give my life for her, just the same as any of the others within this temple.” Tang cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. </p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t have to, and neither do these wolves. This is my job…” He walked by MK and plucked the staff from his fingers and walked out of the cave mouth and looked back at MK. </p><p>“Its up to you now.” He hopped onto the cloud, and disappeared into the night. </p><p>“What!?” MK found that his legs wouldn’t carry him out of the waterfall. He felt a hand in his. He turned expecting it to have been Tang. Actually, Tang was still a little ways away from him. He looked down at Tyla, her eyes were half open looking up at him. MK didn’t know what to say to her. Her dad just left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not Meant for Me</p><p>Chapter 7<br/>
Good Bye</p><p>    MK reached over and shoved Tang who turned to see Tyla’s hand in his. He walked over and took her fingers in his and sighed. His thumb over her wrist. </p><p>“Your pulse is strong.” Tyla didn’t speak, actually she just looked so tired to him. Tyla felt exhausted just to wake up. But she felt someone nuzzle into her side. She couldn’t sleep now, her father needed her help. She tried to get up only to feel someone put there arms around her and put there head on her shoulder. </p><p>“Stay.” Tyla looked down at the silver hair that belonged to her sister. She smelled like Jin. Tyla’s accusing eyes went up to the wolf. Jin seemed to stand there with pride. He would normally recoil away from her. </p><p>“He’s not going to take me from you Tyla. Quite the contrary, he’s going to help you keep me in one piece.” Okay that actually sounded good. </p><p>    The pulse and the golden light shone through the waterfall as if it were morning. </p><p>“What is that? It's still 3 in the morning.” Jin asked. He and one of his brothers walked out of the waterfall joined by MK. </p><p>“Monkey King is pissed.” Another pulse threw the boys back through the waterfall and onto their butts. </p><p>“Wow…” </p><p>“I am glad I didn’t get that when I started dating Raya.” Jin sighed, rubbing his fingers through his ash colored hair to get the rocks and grass from it. </p><p>“You two are going to have beautiful babies.” Jin’s tail puffed hearing Tyla and felt her hand on his shoulder. Despite her weakness the squeeze hurt his shoulder. </p><p>“Just don’t hurt her, and you won’t have to share the same fate.” She patted his shoulder. Tyla was well aware of the growling. </p><p>“What do I expect? You are you older sister, you’re overprotective as I am of mine.” Jin shrugged his shoulder and walked over picking up Tyla from the cold floor. Tyla yelped and threw her arms around him, she hated the idea of someone lifting her off the ground. After she turned 4 she stopped riding her fathers shoulder. Raya was at least 7 before she stopped. But then again she was shy. </p><p>Yomi had her hands on his hips and pointed to the bed. </p><p>“You jerk…” Tyla swatted him. “You shouldn’t do that without the womans permission.” </p><p>“I had Yomi’s permission. She kept chittering. Didn’t you hear her. She’s such a mother hen. Wonder where she learned it from?” Jin smiled down at Yomi rubbing her head. </p><p>Another stronger and rapid wave hit the temple and shook the building. Rocks began to fall all around them. </p><p>“MK, grab Tyla.” Tang wasn’t strong by any means. MK picked her up and they ran outside of the temple. The ground was shaking so hard now that they weren’t sure the temple would stay protected by the Mantra. But just as soon as it started, it stopped. </p><p>Jin had Yomi against his chest, and Raya under his arm. </p><p>“Come on, the Wolf village isn’t too far off.” Ru ordered. MK didn’t seem to mind following him. Actually that wasn’t too bad either. It would seem the village was surrounded by apple orchards. </p><p>(0)</p><p>It was dawn when MK saw any sign of Wukong. He walked up toward the wolf clan’s area. The wolves rushed him at first, but their tails went from a downed position to up and they pranced right up to him. </p><p>“MK! Your dads back!” MK didn’t have the heart to say Wukong wasn’t his dad. He was just as much his dad as Tang, Pigsy, and Sandy. </p><p>Raya smiled as she walked down the steps from the tree house that Jin had made for them. It was bigger than she thought it was going to be. Actually it was at least three times bigger with four bedrooms. </p><p>“She woke up.” Raya told him, seeing a thick black bundle in his hands. He looked tired. He held the staff out to MK who took it as he passed by. </p><p>“Monkey King?” MK asked. </p><p>“Tired kid. Thats all.” He answered. “Wanna see Tyla.” He walked up the steps and into the house and sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned over pressing his head to his eldests head. </p><p>“Dad?” Tyla opened her eyes and looked a little tired still. </p><p>“I got a favor to ask you. Macaque...well he wasn’t smart. He thought...he thought the water would create him a kid your age…” He removed the cloth and held up an infant. “He abandoned the baby, and he can’t just be left alone. He didn’t choose who his father was. Take care of him. Your good at it.” </p><p>“What about you?” </p><p>“I’m getting too old for this Tyla. I’m thousands of years old.” Yomi climbed up onto the couch and looked at the baby who was so much smaller then herself. </p><p>“What's his name?” She asked, looking up at Wukong. He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t think his dad gave him one.” </p><p>“Warren. The greatest humiliation would be to turn his son into a guardian.” </p><p>(0)</p><p>Several weeks later Tyla stood before a now married Raya. The infant strapped to her chest, a backpack on her back filled with everything she would need in her travels. </p><p>“You sure you have everything?” Wukong asked. It was about time she left home, there wasn’t much of a reason to stay anyways. She had her adopted son, the sun over her head, and she could find odd jobs on the way. </p><p>“Yes dad, I’ve got everything we need.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Alright, if you two hit a snag you can always come home.” MK told her. He motioned to the others and smiled. </p><p>“You take care of them Yomi.” Tyla told her baby sister who jumped up and kissed her and nuzzled her new nephew. </p><p>“Be good.” She whispered to him. </p><p>Tyla shook her head letting her sister sit down on her dads shoulder. </p><p>“You first.” Tyla told her. Yomi just shook her head. “Then be good at it.” </p><p>She waved over her shoulder as they disappeared into the trees. The red cloak that had Wukongs symbol on it was hard to miss as she continued on. The road would be a hard one for herself and a baby, but she knew what she was doing. She was Sun Tyla after all. </p><p>“So...Noodles?” Tang asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I can go for some noodles.” Wukong turned around and walked back toward the city.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>